


Sept jours d'hiver

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Paris (City), Some Fluff, Winter, some angry, some sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: Un 25 décembre où Courfeyrac et Combeferre ont accueilli les Amis pour Noël,un marché de Noël et une rencontre imprévue entre les Amis et des fafs,un 1er décembre une manifestation à la mémoire des morts et à celle des vivants,un 24 décembre où Enjolras fait face à là d'où il vient,un soir de pluie dans un café où Eponine et Cosette font front ensemble,un beau jour où Prouvaire trouve son cadeau pour Enjolras,au nouvel an un premier baiser
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. 25 décembre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjolrage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrage/gifts).



> Sept mini-fics comme cadeau de Noël à @enjolrage en décembre dernier, publiées ici avec sa permission

Courfeyrac est grimpé sur le canapé, occupé à réajuster une guirlande tombée la veille. Dehors, il neige – c’est une neige mêlée de pluie, de celles qu’on fuit dans un café pour se coller au radiateur au beau milieu d’une manif. Heureusement, ils sont à l’intérieur, et ils ne sortiront probablement pas aujourd’hui. La fête est finie, et tout le monde est parti ; Courfeyrac est plongé dans le livre que Bossuet lui a offert. Il ne reste que les papiers cadeau éparpillés sur le sol et puis les restes du repas sur la table. Il faudra ranger à un moment ou un autre, mais ça attendra. Pour l’instant, Courfeyrac savoure ce qui reste de Noël, la chaleur d’un grand repas de dix personnes amassées dans un appartement fait pour n’en accueillir que deux (ou bien une et demie parce qu’après tout c’est Paris), les relents de bouffe et de joie et d’éclats de voix ininterrompus depuis la veille au soir. Ils ont dormi un peu, dans le désordre, n’importe où, sur le canapé, sur le fauteuil, dans le lit à trois ou quatre (selon l’heure), dans la baignoire et sur le sol. Il y a quand même Éponine et Cosette qui sont rentrées dormir chez Cosette dans la rue d’à côté, mais à part ça, ils ont tenu. Dans une sorte de brume bienheureuse, Courfeyrac a entendu Combeferre et Enjolras discuter une bonne partie de la nuit, ou ce qui lui a semblé l’être ; il s’est endormi par à-coups et s’est réveillé de même, n’entendant que des bribes de conversation. Il lui semble qu’il a voulu donner son avis à un moment, sans se rappeler au sujet de quoi exactement, et il n’est pas sûr d’avoir pu verbaliser ce qui lui semblait si important. En fait, il s’est rendormi sans finir sa phrase.

Combeferre, assis les jambes croisées sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée qui n’en est plus une depuis longtemps, les doigts appuyés sur sa tempe et ses lunettes glissant un peu sur son nez, ressemble exactement à l’idée que se fait Courfeyrac de ce que devrait toujours être Noël. Il porte le pull fabriqué par Marius, mais sur lui, cette chose mal taillée aux finitions hasardeuses et aux choix de couleurs infortunés a quelque chose d’élevé, de plein d’esprit. Ceci dit, Courfeyrac connaît assez Combeferre pour savoir que ce n’est pas une situation à la Grantaire, qui revendique de porter tous ses vêtements « ironiquement » ; non, Combeferre adore ce pull, au premier et au plus plat des degrés. Il faut dire qu’il n’est pas sûr non plus que l’amour de Grantaire pour les vêtements délavés et trop grands soit ironique. Courfeyrac a déjà essayé de le relooker, ce qui s’est soldé par un échec cuisant – et, en fait, par un froid qui a duré quelques jours. Grantaire ne sait pas garder de rancune longtemps, mais il lui a semblé qu’il lui en voulait réellement, sans que Courfeyrac ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il y a là quelque chose qu’il a rangé dans un coin de son esprit, soigneusement, et autour duquel il marche sur la pointe des pieds.

Il reste des marshmallows et Courfeyrac s’en fait un chocolat chaud, avant de revenir glisser avec délice ses pieds sous le plaid froissé abandonné sur le canapé. Le sapin est tout petit, et en plastique, mais ils ont mis les bouchées doubles sur les décorations et les murs de l’appartement scintillent de guirlandes, petites boules et pères noëls de bois récupérés çà et là. Il y en a un qui joue « Petit Papa Noël » au violon quand on le remonte, apporté par Cosette. Ils ont tous contribué à la décoration, mais Courfeyrac a insisté pour se charger de l’installation. Heureusement, Combeferre n’a pas insisté outre mesure pour l’aider – pauvre garçon, il n’a aucun goût.  
Les heures passent dans un silence confortable, ponctué de quelques échanges paresseux, de moments où Combeferre pique du nez (ses lunettes ont glissé, et c’est Courfeyrac qui les lui a remises, très doucement pour ne pas le réveiller), et d’autres où c’est Courfeyrac qui s’endort. Vers 17h, ils se réveillent tous deux sur le canapé, enchevêtrés sous le plaid dans leur chaleur partagée. Ce sont les vibrations du téléphone de Courfeyrac qui les ont tirés de leur somnolence. Il s’étire au maximum pour le récupérer sur le bord de la table, avant de vite revenir contre son petit ami pour regarder au chaud qui est le malotru qui semble si impatient d’obtenir une réponse.  
Sans surprise, c’est Enjolras. Il se cale contre Combeferre, le laissant lire par-dessus son épaule ; sur la conversation partagée des AmiEs de l’ABC (le jeu de mot n’est pas d’eux, pour leur défense, ils l’ont trouvé dans un vieux bouquin et Bahorel s’est dit que ce serait une brillante idée de le reprendre à leur compte. Enjolras a beaucoup bataillé contre cette idée, et Combeferre et Prouvaire avec lui, mais ils avaient tous tellement pris l’habitude du nom donné par Bahorel qu’il a fini par s’imposer de fait), des messages apparaissent les uns après les autres et tirent probablement du sommeil une bonne partie des participants de la conversation, puisqu’ils étaient tous là jusqu’à environ onze heures ce matin. Il faut vraiment qu’ils intègrent plus de nouveaux, il faudra discuter de ça la prochaine fois.

Mais ce n’est pas au sujet du développement de leurs effectifs qu’Enjolras envoie tous ces messages. Courfeyrac fronce les sourcils, doit se concentrer pour retrouver le fil de la discussion. Avant la fête, ils parlaient de… ?  
L’action du 4. Ils auraient dû la faire plus tôt, c’était d’ailleurs l’avis d’une bonne partie d’entre eux (nommément, Joly, Bahorel et Enjolras, et Éponine qui s’est elle-même retrouvée en minorité sur la question quand elle en a discuté avec son collectif non-mixte), mais Courfeyrac a soulevé que la plupart des gens ne seraient pas à Paris et que s’ils voulaient que l’action soit un minimum relayée, ils ne pouvaient pas la faire entre Noël et Nouvel An. Ils devaient marquer la rentrée médiatique et, pourquoi pas, bénir cette nouvelle année en baptisant le siège de LREM, ce qui serait immanquablement de bon augure pour les douze mois à venir. Il y a eu débat, évidemment (« Noël, c’est bourgeois », dixit Bahorel, ce en quoi il n’aurait pas tort s’ils ne venaient pas d’organiser leur propre Noël autogéré, dixit Feuilly), et finalement tout le monde s’est rangé à son avis.  
Sa position a provoqué des tensions, avec Éponine surtout, et Courfeyrac se demandait, avant qu’ils arrivent tous la veille au soir, si le repas de Noël qu’il organisait serait marqué par les débats houleux des semaines précédentes ; mais apparemment pas. La question de la date, semble-t-il, a cristallisé des conflits déjà existants, et même s’il a eu gain de cause pour cette fois, il n’est pas certain qu’ils se soient résolus aussi facilement.

Malgré tout, étonnamment, ils s’aiment. Avec une camaraderie farouche, tous autant qu’ils sont, malgré aussi les discours pontifiants d’Enjolras sur la façon dont l’amitié diffère de la camaraderie et sur le fait que l’amour-camaraderie n’est finalement, selon Rosa Luxembourg, qu’une autre façon de parler de solidarité de classe – mais Enjolras n’a rien à dire sur la solidarité de classe, et ce n’est pas parce qu’il préfère tenir l’univers entier à distance que les AmiEs de l’ABC ne s’aiment pas. Et quant à Enjolras, il y avait trop de tendresse hier soir sur son visage quand il a regardé les autres déballer les cadeaux qu’il leur avait offerts pour que lui-même s’exclue du lien qu’ils entretiennent.  
Il n’empêche, c’est peut-être effectivement un problème, Courfeyrac lui-même est capable de voir ça. Combeferre, quand ils en discutent, reste étonnamment silencieux, et Courfeyrac sait pourquoi. Et malgré le fait qu’il défende ce qu’il y a de si précieux au collectif, malgré la raison pour laquelle il se sent si paisible depuis son réveil, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’Enjolras a raison.

Un autre message fait vibrer le téléphone, et Combeferre, d’une légère pression de son nez contre sa tempe, lui fait signe de les faire défiler. Enjolras, le lendemain de Noël et d’une nuit qui pour lui a dû être blanche, liste ce qui reste à faire avant l’action, les personnes et les groupes qui restent à contacter, les médias avec lesquels on peut ou non (à confirmer) prendre contact, demande chez qui est le matériel. « La peinture est chez nous », il répond rapidement, avant de reposer le téléphone, qui vibre derechef. C’est Noël et Enjolras peut attendre, au moins jusqu’au lendemain matin. « Il est incroyable », murmure-t-il contre le cou de Combeferre, qui rajuste le plaid sur eux.

\- Il a juste peur que tout le monde parte entre les fêtes et qu’on doive gérer tout ça à la dernière minute après le Nouvel An.  
\- Je sais bien, mais après une nuit blanche… Vous avez parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, non ?

Combeferre hoche la tête, ses traits sérieux éclairés par un sourire furtif.

\- Toi, tu as bien dormi, au contraire… On a parlé de choses et d’autres, mais c’est vrai qu’il ne s’est pas vraiment reposé.  
\- Toi non plus.

Alors qu’il secoue la tête, Courfeyrac entrelace ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami.

\- Demain… on pourra en parler demain.


	2. Marché de Noël

Les petites maisons de Noël brillent boulevard Saint-Michel. Ça sent les marrons que des mecs font chauffer dès les premiers jours de froid dans les grandes avenues, ça sent les churros et la cannelle et le chocolat fondu. Il fait nuit, les AmiEs de l’ABC se sont donné rendez-vous vers 19h. Ce sont les premiers jours de décembre et, heureusement, le marché n’est pas bondé. De tous les côtés les rouges sont éclatants, les ors clinquants, les blancs moelleux. Il fait vraiment très froid, et par endroit des souffles chauds s’exhalent des échoppes de crêpes ou de vin chaud. Il y a des militaires qui portent des mitrailleuses en bandoulière.

Courfeyrac papillonne, suivi par Combeferre emmitouflé dans son écharpe. A côté de lui, Éponine observe la bonhomie ambiante d’un air vaguement dubitatif alors que Cosette se pend à son bras. Marius marche derrière, renfrogné. Ils ont perdu Musichetta, Bossuet et Joly depuis un moment, et Bahorel et Prouvaire n’ont pas voulu venir. Ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis un moment et comme par hasard Bahorel devait « aider Prouvaire à emballer ses cadeaux », comme si on emballait ses cadeaux le 3 décembre. Ça va peut-être enfin finir par marcher. Feuilly, quant à lui, travaille en horaires décalées ; et Grantaire et Enjolras sont plusieurs mètres en arrière, ils marchent côte à côte en silence. Au milieu des chants de Noël diffusés par les haut-parleurs du marché, des exclamations des touristes et des babillements des enfants, ils échangent de temps en temps des phrases maladroites. Grantaire a l’air d’avoir envie de rentrer dans le sol, et Enjolras d’avoir envie de se trouver n’importe où ailleurs.

Des éclats de voix plus loin devant attirent leur attention. Éponine, la plus grande du groupe, s’est arrêtée, et ils ne tardent pas à voir les autres qui la rejoignent rapidement. Ils échangent un regard et accélèrent le pas alors que les passants s’écartent et font peu à peu le vide autour de l’attroupement. Éponine surplombe de toute sa hauteur un inconnu d’à peu près leur âge, qui lève le nez vers elle. Il a un gros paquet de tracts dans la main. Enjolras grogne. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu sais qui c’est ?  
\- On arrive au métro Cluny. C’est les fafs de l'AF qui tractent ici.  
\- Et merde…

Sans ralentir, Grantaire envoie un message à Musichetta, Joly et Bossuet. Qu’ils les rejoignent vite. Quand ils arrivent au niveau de l’attroupement, un groupe de fafs a rejoint leur militant et jouent des épaules ; Courfeyrac s’approche et résume à voix basse, rapidement :

\- C’est l’AF. Cosette a pris le tract en passant et l’a jeté en voyant ce que c’était, apparemment il a pas apprécié. C’est parti en échanges d’insultes depuis tout à l’heure et il y en a un qui vient d’envoyer un sms, je pense que d’autres vont rappliquer dans pas longtemps.

Grantaire sent l’adrénaline lui courir dans les veines. Cosette n’est pas dans leur bande depuis longtemps – elle a dû prendre le tract machinalement, mais manifestement, son geste n’a été que le prétexte attendu par le militant faf pour insulter elle et Éponine. Surtout Éponine. Lui non plus ne milite pas avec les AmiEs depuis longtemps, mais les fafs il les connaît. Tous les queers de Paris les connaissent. Une insulte plus vive que les autres lui parvient, et il a juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir Cosette repousser Éponine en arrière et mettre une droite au blond.

C’est comme un signal et tout à coup tout le monde crie. Les gens autour, les deux groupes qui se précipitent vers Cosette et le blond. Les fafs ont l'air ravis d'avoir l'occasion d'en découvre ; les AmiEs, quant à eux, sont faibles et d’ultragauche : ils aiment les fachos la tête sur les pavés. Grantaire ne va tout de même pas cracher là-dessus. Les trois autres ont dû arriver dans la confusion parce que tout à coup, Joly fouille du matériel médical dans son sac et Musichetta cogne une fille aux cheveux roux. Bossuet est hors de vue – ah non, Bossuet se fait prêter main-forte par Courfeyrac. Quelqu’un siffle et crie « Les flics ! » et aussitôt ils s’éparpillent. Les AmiEs s’engouffrent dans le métro juste là, passent et poussent et sautent les bornes de validation, entrent dans le wagon juste à temps. Les portes se referment derrière eux.  
La tension retombe, et, alors que les autres passagers les regardent d’un œil sombre, ils se mettent à rire, à rire – et Cosette, rajustant avec soin une mèche derrière son oreille, sort de la poche de son manteau un paquet de prospectus froissés. 

\- Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé… 

Les yeux des autres s’écarquillent.

\- Tu as chopé leurs tracts ?!  
\- Oui, tout au début, j’ai eu le temps de les mettre dans ma poche… Il y en a qui ont dû tomber, mais…  
\- Il y en a au moins 200 là-dedans ! Bravo Cosette ! 

Grantaire fait jouer son briquet. 

\- On s’en occupe à la prochaine sortie ?


	3. 1er décembre

Les bougies oscillent dans l’air froid. Les gens les ont posées à côté de la statue, de petites bougies blanches pour la plupart, qui brûlent malgré le vent. La manif n’est pas finie depuis longtemps. Les gens ont commencé à partir à la fin du parcours, mais il y en a qui sont restés, comme d’habitude.  
C’est le premier jour de décembre et il fait très froid, les gens se rapprochent les uns des autres, instinctivement. Ils font corps sous les grands drapeaux noirs et roses. Sur les pancartes les mots s’étalent en majuscule, blanc sur noir. Des touristes les prennent en photo.  
Les gens d’Act-Up ont apporté des pancartes et ils les distribuent à qui veulent les porter. Les AmiEs en reçoivent, les tiennent haut. Musichetta a mis le tshirt par-dessus son pull, Enjolras aussi. 

Jacques parle au mégaphone. De temps en temps il est interrompu par des acclamations, des claquements de doigts, des sifflets ou des hissements menaçants quand les flics autour se font un peu trop présents.   
Une rumeur dans la foule annonce le début du die-in. En mémoire, les noms s’égrènent sur le grand patchwork noir et les gens s’assoient ou s’allongent autour de lui. Le sol est froid, un peu mouillé de la pluie tout à l’heure. Bahorel et Prouvaire s’assoient côte à côte, près l’un de l’autre. En attendant que les minutes passent pendant que la foule compte ses morts, ils appuient leur tête l’une contre l’autre. C’est une cérémonie d’abandonnés.  
Quand les sirènes sonnent à la fin des trois minutes, la foule immobile s’anime de nouveau. Le silence, comme toujours, a été lourd. Les slogans éclatent, de nouveau, plus forts, plus rageurs.  
Le regard de Jehan tombe sur un panneau devant iel, le fixe un moment, et puis iel se tourne vers Bahorel et chuchote :

\- Je veux que tu vives

Le bras de Bahorel se resserre un peu autour d’iel, et puis il murmure :

\- Moi aussi, je veux que tu vives


	4. 24 décembre

Enjolras porte un gros bouquin de fleurs. Leur parfum s’épanouit dans l’air froid, et il devrait y aller sans doute, au moins pour les mettre dans de l’eau rapidement. Pourtant, il n’arrive pas à se résoudre à se lever.  
Les yeux dans le vide, il laisse l’eau couler sous le pont Mirabeau. Le courant ne faiblit pas. L’eau est grise et terne ; elle ne fait que rejeter son reflet au ciel. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas traversé ce pont. Pas, en fait, depuis qu’il est parti de la maison de ses parents. 

Ses doigts longs triturent le bout d’une tige, déchirent sans y penser les fibres qui se délitent sous ses doigts. La Seine, à l’ouest de Paris, est une frontière invisible. Même les bourgeois de Grenelle et de Javel savent qu’au-delà de l’eau, c’est au-dessus d’eux. Alors les autres…   
Il y a longtemps, ç’a été chez lui. Alors même qu’il avait déjà commencé à militer, c’était encore chez lui – pour quelques temps. Enjolras a grandi dans ces rues en pente pleines d’hôtels particuliers, aux grandes fenêtres au travers desquelles on voit d’immenses pièces aux plafonds à moulures et aux lustres ouvragés. Dans ces rues, on se dit bonjour comme on se félicite de ne pas venir du monde extérieur, avec un peu de commisération pour le danger qu’on court, on se sent en état de siège. Il a vécu ici. Il a eu les cheveux blonds et l’ondulé parfait, le col ouvert de deux boutons, l’œil patricien. Il a été l’incarnation de cet endroit, sa plus belle réussite. Il a marché dans ces rues la nuit sans s’ébahir de la taille des salons par les fenêtres, sans avoir envie de hurler, sans que la dame qui arrive en face ne change de trottoir en faisant semblant de ne pas l’avoir vu. Même maintenant il ressemble encore à l’un d’entre eux, presque.

Et pourtant il n’a pas passé le pont Mirabeau depuis six ans. Qu’est-ce que ça fait, six ans, quand on ne voit pas son enfant ? Il a entendu dire, par un cousin, que ses parents s’étaient séparés. C’est sa mère qui a gardé l’appartement. C’est elle, aussi, qui lui a dit de ne pas y revenir. Son père s’est seulement tu.  
Le bouquet est lourd. Pourquoi en a-t-il pris un aussi gros ? C’est Feuilly qui l’a poussé à le faire. A y aller seulement, le bouquet c’était une idée de lui-même. Feuilly lui a dit que sinon un jour il le regretterait.  
C’est Noël, a-t-il dit, c’est le bon moment. Enjolras n’était pas sûr mais il s’est laissé convaincre, plutôt pour faire plaisir à son camarade. Il avait des réponses dans sa tête mais il n’a pas osé les formuler. En fait, il n’est toujours pas sûr. Quand il l’a annoncé à Grantaire, sans savoir quelle réaction il attendait de lui, Grantaire n’a pas pu cacher sa surprise.

\- Ah !  
\- Ah ? Quoi, ah ?  
\- Rien ! C’est… si tu es sûr, c’est une bonne idée.

Quand Enjolras a hoché la tête parce que tout à coup il avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler, Grantaire s’est trouvé un sourire et a eu un geste vers lui, sans le toucher.

\- Je reste là, si besoin.

Il n’a pas dit quoi qu’il arrive, mais c’était là, tangible. Enjolras lui a souri. Il accorde de la valeur à l’opinion de Grantaire plus qu’à celle de n’importe qui d’autre, mais ce n’était pas une opinion que Grantaire lui a donnée à ce moment-là, juste du soutien. Hormis Feuilly et Grantaire, il n’en a parlé à personne, pas même Combeferre. Combeferre lui aurait conseillé de ne pas y aller, et Enjolras voulait traverser le pont. Apporter des fleurs. Même si on n’apporte pas des fleurs, normalement, pour Noël.  
Il s’est mis à neiger. Les flocons fondent au contact de l’eau sous le pont et lui tombent sur le nez, sur les cheveux, sur les épaules, sur les mains, sur les fleurs. Il va se transformer peut-être en statue de neige, s’il reste là. Ensuite de dessous sa chape de froid il devra tout détruire pour en ressortir.

Il n’a pas envie d’y aller – il a mis un moment à se rendre compte de ça. Il n’a pas envie d’y aller. Passée l’émotion sur le pas de la porte, quoi ? La tristesse soigneusement apprêtée, faussement cachée, de sa mère, les retrouvailles froides avec son père, les dîners de famille le dimanche ? Pourquoi ?   
Ça lui ferait du bien, à lui et à eux, de retrouver l’illusion de l’amour qu’il y avait avant, mais ça ne serait rien de plus. La neige fond sur lui mais s’amoncelle sur les pétales. Tout à coup les passants, les voitures lui paraissent menaçantes. Si, à l’intérieur, c’était eux ? Un moment la panique vient, et il se force à rester assis. Ce n’est que quand la vague d’angoisse est passée – il a les mains glacées sur les tiges du bouquet – qu’il respire, et se lève.   
Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine. En se penchant un peu, il regarde l’eau, et puis ouvre les mains. Le bouquet tombe mollement, et fait plouf, et puis c’est tout. Il l’a jeté dans le mauvais sens, il va passer sous le pont. Pour le regarder s’éloigner Enjolras est obligé de traverser la route. Quand il le retrouve le papier s’est défait, le ruban s’est dénoué. Les fleurs s’éparpillent. Brusquement une joie le prend, une joie sauvage – ce qui coule là dans l’eau, c’est le bouquet, ce n’est pas lui. Il vit, contre eux tous, il vit. 

Sous l’effet du froid ou de l’émotion ses doigts tremblent quand il cherche le numéro de Grantaire.

\- On peut se voir ?


	5. Un jour de pluie froide

Éponine écrase du pied son mégot sur le pavé brillant d’eau de pluie avant d’entrer dans le café. Il fait chaud à l’intérieur, ça sent le café et la bière, le propriétaire la salue de derrière le bar ; Cosette est assise au fond, à leur table habituelle. Depuis combien de temps elle attend ? Éponine défait son écharpe et sa veste mouillées, les suspend au porte-manteau en passant, à côté du chauffage qui tourne à fond. Cosette a les yeux baissés, les mains resserrées sur la tasse qui fume devant elle. Ses joues sont livides, ses épaules crispées – Éponine ne l’a pas beaucoup vue autrement ces derniers jours. Ça lui fait un nœud dans la gorge. Elle s’assied sur la chaise en face d’elle, la regarde un moment. 

\- C’est fait, elle dit. Elle n’ose rien dire de plus. 

Cosette relève la tête, avec quelque chose dans les yeux.

\- Des amies sont venues. Certaines que tu connais, d’autres pas. C’est moi qui l’ai frappé.

Cosette hoche la tête, ça fait comme un encouragement prudent, elle ne la quitte pas des yeux.

\- Il s’est retrouvé par terre quasiment tout de suite. Je lui ai dit pourquoi on venait.

Elle voit les yeux de Cosette tomber sur ses mains, prendre la mesure des jointures éraflées. Eponine ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire – un sourire féroce, un sourire de loup.

\- Il a eu l’air d’avoir peur. Il aura quelques côtes cassées, et des gros bleus, j’imagine. Quelques contusions. Et surtout une grosse peur. Elle se tait un instant, puis poursuit, doucement cette fois : À la fin, il pleurait en te demandant pardon.

Dès qu’il s’est retrouvé par terre, elle l’a roué de coups de pieds pendant que les autres filles faisaient cercle autour d’elle. Tu sais ce que tu as fait à Cosette ? Tu comprends ce que tu lui as fait ? Au début il disait non. Il n’avait rien fait, évidemment. Il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, il les traitait de folles. Ce n’est qu’après avoir été un peu poussé qu’il s’est mit à rire, la main plaquée sur son nez ensanglanté, un rire dégueulasse, cruel : « Elle a pas tant résisté que ça, ta pote ! »

Plus tard il pleurait et il demandait pardon.

S’accroupir au-dessus de lui avec ses cuissardes à talon n’avait pas été très pratique, elle aurait dû mettre ses docs. Ça ne l’avait pas trop empêchée de faire tout ce dont il y avait besoin, finalement.   
Elle l’a frappé avec ses poings, méthodiquement, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait la bouche en sang, qu’il sanglote, qu’il se recroqueville. Sale petite merde. Connard de violeur. Si tu pouvais crever de ça. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide que, pour l’instant, c’était assez.  
Elle s’est assurée qu’il était conscient et qu’il pouvait remuer et parler (plus ou moins), elle a pris son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder et elle a articulé :

\- Si tu recommences, on saura.

Elle s’est relevée, et puis elles sont parties.

Les sanglots ont pris Cosette d’un coup, comme quelque chose qui se rompt. Des sanglots éperdus qui viennent de tout au fond et qui submergent, qui secouent tout le corps. En silence, Éponine quitte sa chaise et vient s’accroupir à côté de son amie, passant un bras autour d’elle. Elle sent Cosette s’accrocher en retour, et puis attend que passent les larmes. Dehors, la pluie s’est calmée, s’est refroidie en flocons qui s’écrasent lourds sur le trottoir. C’est un décembre blanc.  
Peu à peu les secousses du corps de Cosette s’apaisent et Éponine desserre son étreinte. Cosette reprend sa respiration peu à peu, sort un mouchoir.

\- Merci, elle murmure.

Éponine sourit, doucement, et porte à ses lèvres le dos de la main de son amie pour y déposer un baiser. Quand elle la repose, Cosette la rattrape, et la serre entre ses doigts. Elle a les yeux rougis mais ils sont secs, et elle aussi cette fois a le sourire de loup.


	6. Un jour de marché

Les feuilles mortes s’entassent dans un coin de la halle. Il fait un froid de loup et il est encore très tôt, c’est dimanche matin ; les gens ne sont pas encore là. Les libraires n’ont même pas encore fini d’installer leurs stands.  
Ils déballent des cartons de livres poussiéreux sur des étals recouverts de toiles abimées, du vieux velours pour ceux qui peuvent, de grandes nappes effilochées pour les autres.  
Jehan Prouvaire s’attarde devant les tables, caressant du bout des doigts les couvertures des livres qu’iel connaît, comme un salut familier. Iel sourit de voir d’anciennes éditions, les grandes glorieuses très chères et celles à cinquante centimes avec des taches dessus.  
Depuis le temps les gens du marché des livres anciens connaissent sa grande natte rousse et son visage long et pensif, constellé de taches de son. Iel n’a jamais rien acheté de vraiment beau alors les vendeurs d’éditions rares préfèrent l’ignorer quand iel passe devant leurs collections. Il y en a d’autres qui lui disent bonjour.

C’est tout au fond, pas très loin de la porte qu’est son stand préféré. Le bonhomme qui le tient est grand avec beaucoup d’entrain et un vieux visage de soixante ans gentil. Mais les libraires ne tiennent pas en place – ils discutent les uns avec les autres, ils font le tour du marché et se posent sur des chaises pliables avec un thermos de café ou un sandwich, et si le libraire n’est pas là Prouvaire peut fouiller parmi les livres et les vieux fascicules, les papiers anciens. S’il est là, iel peut lui poser mille questions et l’écouter parler des heures des anciens groupes militants, des mouvements sociaux d’avant, des gens qu’il a connus. Dans ce lieu de rêverie où iel venait flâner le dimanche il lui semblait faire un pas dans un endroit de poésie sorti du passé, sans contact tangible avec la réalité, mais le bonhomme du stand avec sa vigueur et ses souvenirs lui donne l’impression d’y avoir un ancrage, un bout de famille.

Iel cherche un cadeau pour Enjolras. Ça n’a pas à être quelque chose de rare, même si ce serait mieux, ni de cher, et de toute façon les vieilles publications militantes n’ont souvent pas tant d’exemplaires que ça. Et ce ne sont pas de belles éditions. Tous les cartons ne sont pas déballés alors iel fouille dedans, il y a quelques numéros d’une ancienne revue spartakiste qui pourrait bien lui plaire, une collection de tracts de diverses organisations gauchistes des années soixante-dix. Iel cherche des titres queer sans en trouver, d’ailleurs rien non plus sur le féminisme.

\- Bonjour ! Vous allez bien aujourd’hui ?

Prouvaire se retourne et sourit sous son écharpe, l’exemplaire déniché à la main.

\- Ah, je vois que vous avez trouvé ce que je voulais vous montrer ! 

Jehan hoche la tête. Il n’en faut pas plus pour que le libraire se lance dans toute l’histoire personnelle et politique qui entoure le feuillet.  
Iel ne devait faire que passer mais il est presque dix heures et demi maintenant. Ils ont fini par s’asseoir sur des caisses derrière le stand, et ils ont passé le temps à parler des vieilles mobilisations, des nouvelles, des Gilets jaunes, du féminisme, de la grève qui arrive, en se réchauffant les mains sur un thermos partagé. Il s’est mis à pleuvoir et ça fait un boucan pas possible sur le toit de tôles de la halle. Les libraires tiennent leurs bâches toutes prêtes, au cas où.  
Quand, finalement, iel remarque que quelqu’un essaie d’attirer l’attention du vendeur, Prouvaire se lève.

\- Je vous ai tenu un moment ! Merci, c’était passionnant.  
\- C’est toujours un plaisir d’échanger avec la jeunesse !  
\- Je vais prendre ça… pour un camarade.  
\- Alors je te le donne, ça me fait plaisir de contribuer à la transmission de la mémoire militante.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas, c’est pour un cadeau…  
\- Bon, donne-moi ce que tu veux alors. Ce sera très bien. 

Prouvaire sourit. Le bonhomme insiste qu’il fait payer très cher les riches ; pour iel, c’est le tarif camarade. Mais iel connaît sa situation, de loin. En fouillant dans sa poche, iel en sort un billet froissé et deux petites pièces.

\- Et merci beaucoup !  
\- Merci à toi ! Et à bientôt, jeune camarade !

Jehan lui adresse un signe de la main joyeux en s’éloignant, la revue à la main. C’est quelque chose des années 50, sur la question de l’URSS et publié par des anarchistes – ça devrait plaire à Enjolras, et alimenter au moins tout le prochain café.


	7. 31 décembre

Ils ont fini de barricader les fenêtres et ils se sont réunis dans la grande pièce. Ils ont apporté de la bouffe et l'ont empilée dans un coin, ils ont branché les petits frigos, préparé des matelas et des couvertures et les sacs de couchage. C’est une agitation constante mais il est bientôt minuit. Ils ne seront pas délogés ce soir, probablement ; c’est le 31 décembre.  
Ils ont décidé d’occuper cet endroit parce qu’un à un les squats ferment, et ils ont fait les choses en grand. Toute la soirée ça s’est pressé à la porte pour amener du matériel, d’autres collectifs amis et des gens avec qui ils ont manifesté, malgré la distance et malgré les conflits. Peut-être même qu’ils seront là aussi quand ils se feront expulser.

C’est un peu caché, il faut faire coulisser une grande porte en fer et trouver la porte restée ouverte de l’autre côté du bâtiment. C’était un genre de café syndical caché dans une ancienne usine abandonnée à Aubervilliers, et le café lui-même était inutilisé depuis des années.  
Les AmiEs, leur entourage et tous ceux qui ont voulu venir sont assis dans la pièce principale, sur le sol, sur des tapis, sur des fauteuils, ce qu’ils ont amené et ce qu’ils ont trouvé sur place. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Heureusement ils n'ont pas trouvé de punaise. 

Maintenant que tout est installé pendant que plusieurs taguent les murs et font parfois des allers-retours pour les rejoindre un moment, ceux qui se sont assis chantent, en découpant des pochoirs et en peignant la grande banderole.  
 _Il faut qu’il tombe, tombe tombe…_  
Pour Grantaire c’est la première fois. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter, alors il suit Bahorel. Il l’a aidé à barricader la porter, puis à barricader les fenêtres, puis à passer un coup de balais, puis à décorer les murs, et maintenant Bahorel s’est assis et puisqu’il ne sait pas quoi faire d’autre il s’est assis aussi. Deux personnes se sont écartées pour lui faire une place.   
Il ne connaît pas bien leurs chants. Il y en a en français, en espagnol, en italien, en anglais, un qui doit être du basque. Le moment dure. Assis par terre contre le pied d’un canapé, il laisse Prouvaire, mué.e en chef.fe d’orchestre, jouer avec ses cheveux. Ça le berce. 

En face de lui, Enjolras découpe au cutter un grand rectangle de carton. Il a les yeux baissés sur sa tâche, mais de temps en temps il lève les yeux et regarde les autres. Son mouvement de tête accroche le regard de Grantaire, et il le voit sourire un peu et parfois, même, reprendre les chants aussi.  
Il y en a de sombres, d’autres mélancoliques, des marches funèbres, des furieuses, des victorieuses. Grantaire ne milite pas vraiment avec les AmiEs, il se contente d’être là un peu par hasard et certaines chansons lui reviennent de moments avec eux. Ces chants, il en a déjà entendu plusieurs en se retrouvant dans une manif ou à une action. Ce sont les arrière-plans impensés qui rythment leur amitié. A force, il en reconnaît des bribes, des airs, pas grand-chose de plus. C’est assez pour qu’il se mette à chanter, au moins un refrain de temps en temps, et à un moment alors que sa voix est un peu plus forte un peu plus sûre il sent le regard d’Enjolras s’arrêter sur lui. 

Il a dû s’endormir parce que quand il ouvre les yeux les AmiEs crient autour de lui, ce sont les dernières secondes de l’année. Vivement qu’elle se termine, il pense. Elle a été dure sur tous les plans, et les AmiEs auraient été un genre de refuge sûr s’il n’y avait pas eu au milieu de tout ça Enjolras, debout comme une pierre dure, immobile et sublime. Enjolras qui surplombait le monde en essayant de le changer – il serait le premier à se lever dans les flammes et les ruines des palais. Peut-être alors qu’il s’accorderait le temps d’être humain. Grantaire n’a jamais ne serait-ce qu’espéré.   
_Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un !_  
L’explosion de cris de joies et exubérante et furieuse. Commencer la nouvelle année sans être expulsés – cette nuit au moins tout ira bien. Demain on pourra recommencer à s’inquiéter. Ça bondit autour de lui alors il se lève pour se pas être en reste – bizarre décalage de se retrouver dans une pièce extatique et de regarder les gens être heureux comme de l’extérieur.  
Et pourtant là il est à l’intérieur.

\- Pas content d’être passé en 2020 ?

Il sursaute et se retourne. Enjolras se tient face à lui, une tentative de sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Si, si bien sûr. Il reste silencieux un instant, et puis complète, pour essayer de dire quelque chose et de signifier : Content d’être là.   
\- Moi aussi.

Enjolras ne dit rien de plus, mais il ne part pas non plus – il se contente de rester là à le regarder, ce qui rend Grantaire un peu perplexe. Il s’apprête à demander s’il y a un problème quand son regard est attiré par une couleur incongrue vers le bas, et-

\- Oh.  
Enjolras, entre ses mains, tient une boule de faux gui. 

\- C’est du gui, pointe Enjolras. Pour le nouvel an. Tu sais. 

Grantaire hoche la tête, un peu perdu, mais Enjolras ne bouge pas. Quelqu’un essaie d’attraper son bras pour l’entraîner dans une espèce de danse bizarre mais il ne bronche pas, ensuite c’est au tour de Grantaire et il ne bouge pas non plus.

\- Je me demandais, dit Enjolras, et Grantaire se demande s’il va dire ce qu’il imagine qu’il va dire mais sans doute pas, c’est pourquoi il ne respire pas, si en vertu de la tradition je pouvais t’embrasser sous le gui.  
\- La tradition ?

Il y a un gloussement pas du tout retenu quelque part sur la droite et Grantaire fronce les sourcils. Enjolras doit percevoir son incompréhension, parce qu’il soupire.

\- Je suis désolé. J’ai très envie de t’embrasser, et au vu du contexte ça m’a semblé être une bonne excuse. Finalement je préfère que ce soit clair. Est-ce que tu veux bien ? 

Il veut bien. Il veut vraiment bien. Grantaire hoche la tête ; il lui semble que sa nuque est très raide tout à coup, et sa bouche sèche, ce qui n’est pas une bonne chose quand on s’apprête à embrasser la personne dont on est désespérément amoureux. Mais Enjolras sourit, et le miracle de son sourire- il le voit s’approcher, incliner la tête et ses cils cacher ses yeux, et puis le contact chaud de ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Ça ne dure que quelques secondes, et quand ils se séparent il y a ce moment de silence où ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux – et tout à coup quelque chose lui saute dessus, et l’entraîne plus loin. Quelque chose c’est Courfeyrac, évidemment, et maintenant il y a des gens qui dansent tout autour, et en regardant à travers la foule de ses amis il aperçoit encore Enjolras qui lui sourit.


End file.
